


It is okay

by Myssih



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Sheriff is a good dad, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, new pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myssih/pseuds/Myssih
Summary: When things finally come down they notice that someone is missing.Stiles was not there and he had not been there for a long time, how they did not have noticed this before?Maybe is too late to look for him now. At least was what the pack thought but Derek did not share those thoughts.He is going to look Stiles even if it was the last thing he does.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 37
Kudos: 266





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> So... This is my first time making a Sterek fic, and my first time writing in English. I don't have a beta yet (if you want to be, let me know T.T) so probably you going to find a lot of mistakes here, I really sorry about that!  
> But enjoy the story and let me know what do you think about it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my beautiful people!  
> I'm so glad to announce that I got a beta reader!!! And they're amazing! I know that my English has a lot of issues, but I hope the text will be so much better now!!  
> Thank you Kuchi!! <3

Stiles woke up in the middle of the night. It was not the first time and probably would not be the last. Every night was the same thing, he would have nightmares about the time he spent in the Argents’ basement being tortured by Gerard. Then he would wake up crying, silently, because he was afraid to make any sound and upset the goons. A long time after he would realize he wasn’t in the basement anymore. He was in his room. He was safe.

He got up and went to the window. He didn’t want to try to sleep again. He opened the window and breathed in the freezing air. It was a full moon. He couldn’t think that probably they were in the preserve; running between the trees; howling at the moon; forgetting about the entire existence of Stiles Stilinski.

They had never shown up. Even Boyd and Erica, who had seen him there, had smelled the blood coming out from his veins, had listened to his screams, they did not care. When they had finally escaped, they didn't turn back for him or even ask someone to save him. They never came back for him.

And for days, he stayed down there. Every day he told himself that they were coming to rescue him. At least Scott would come. He would miss him and would look for him, and then he would save Stiles from Gerard’s grip.

But he never appeared.

None of them did.

But that was okay. Stiles wasn’t part of the pack. He knew that from the beginning. He was just a human. A boring and talkative human that nobody wants to be around. And that was okay.

His dad had found him. Noah wanted to kill Gerard with his bare hands when he saw his son unconscious in the corner, covered with his blood. Stiles wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw his father crying while he put three shots in the head of each goon. He had carefully taken Stiles in his arms and said that everything would be okay.

_ He carried Stiles to the hospital and stayed beside his bed the whole time until Stiles woke up. It wasn’t the best way to discover the supernatural world. But Stiles had to explain to him why he was held in captivity. It was not easy for Noah to believe it, and even harder to convince him not to go after Gerard or the pack. It wasn’t their fault. Stiles had gotten himself in that situation. As Gerard liked to say, he had chosen to run with the wolves when he couldn’t even walk. _

And that was the first time he got it, that he shouldn’t have involved himself in that mess. He wasn't supernatural, or even as the other humans, like Alison. Stiles was just a pitiful human trying to be part of something so much bigger than him, and the results only proved that he shouldn’t be there.

“Stiles...” He didn’t hear his dad coming. He probably had just arrived from his shift. “Are you there, kiddo?”

“Yeah! Yeah. I’m here, just thinking.” Stiles tried to smile. 

“Mind sharing?” Noah sat on the bed. Since what had happened, they promised each other they would share everything. No more lies. No more secrets. It was a new thing for Stiles, but he liked it. He really liked how he didn’t have to lie to the most important person in his life to keep him safe. Not when he knew that the only one he could trust in this world was his dad.

“Sure.” He looked towards the preserve one last time and turned back to his dad. “I was thinking of moving on from Beacon Hills.” He breathed deeply. “I know that our entire lives are here, your work, mom...” He paused. “But I don’t… I don’t know if I can deal with being here where everything happened. But I totally understand if you don’t wanna go.” Stiles did not raise his head.

“Where and when?” 

Stiles almost broke his neck by how fast he turned to his dad. “Dad... You don’t...”

“Stiles,” Noah interrupted him. “Son, I’m not gonna leave you, I promised your mom that I would protect you, and I failed with her and with you, more times than I like to admit. I’m not gonna make that mistake again. If you want to leave this town, you just have to say where and when.”

Stiles felt the tears coming and his throat closing. He was so damn lucky. They had their problems, most of them from when his mother died, but they were a family and that was the only thing that mattered now. He had his dad, someone who loved him so much that he was ready to abandon everything for him. 

Noah put his arms around him and embrace him.

“I love you, Stiles. Nothing in this world is more important to me than you, son. I know that I never showed its how I should, but never forget or doubt it!”

“I love you, Daddy-o.”


	2. Chapter 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, beauties!  
> I know I'm taking too long to post the new chapter. But with this madness (COVID-19), my college decided to take classes online and even though I was at home it took me a while to get settle everything.  
> I hope everyone is well, as your families!  
> I'm writing the next chapter and I intend to post asap, so you can get a little distraction!

He looked again to the room. All his comics, his books, even his posters weren’t on the walls anymore. Pretty much it is how he feels now, empty. It had been three weeks since his father found him in Argent’s basement. Three weeks that he was recovering from the torture he had to suffer alone. Three weeks that he didn’t even hear about his so-called friends. He giggled bitterly. Friends would never do what they are doing to him.

Maybe it was exactly that, they weren’t friends. It was just Stiles thinking they were. Maybe they are hoping that he still was in the basement, or dead at some dirty and dark place where nobody could find him. ‘ _ Calm down there, Stiles.’  _ He thought. ‘ _ Don’t need to be so creepy. They just don’t care about you, it doesn’t mean they want you dead. It is okay.’ _

He looked again. He made so many memories here. The first time he had a nightmare because of the storm his mom stayed the rest of the night singing and dancing around the room with him. “Come dance with us, kochanie! Can you hear it? The gods are dancing in the sky, so we have to dance too.” When Noah saw that, he started to dance with Claudia instantly. It was one of the most special memories of his parents.

When his mom died he didn’t want to leave his room. Scott stayed every day with him inside, playing games, watching movies, or just hugging him while he cried. Melissa had to take them by force to the bathroom, after one week there without going out for nothing, they and the room were stinking. 

That time his dad was so immersed in his own pain that he forgot about Stiles. So most of the time he would stay alone in his room. 

_ Stiles was studying some random matter when his dad knocked on the door asking if he could enter. Their relationship was strange since his mother died, Noah wasted most of his time drinking or working, barely looking to Stiles. He was twelve years old and he felt like he had lost both of his parents. Noah sat on the bed for what seems like hours and Stiles stayed silent for some miracle just waiting for his father’s words. _

_ “Stiles…” Noah rubbed his stubble and lowered his head. “Son… The last months were so difficult. I never thought that I would lose Claudia like that. She was the love of my life, and I know that I will never find anybody like her again.” He took a deep breath. “But at the same time, I didn’t notice that I was losing you and this time would be my fault. I needed Melissa to wake me up and see that if I didn’t do something I would lose you for real, and much worse, you would lose your only family. I wouldn’t pardon myself if I did that to you.” He looked to Stiles, the boy stayed silent the whole time, he didn’t even move. “What I’m trying to say, kiddo, is that I’m gonna be better, for me and for you. I’m gonna be the father you deserve. I love you, son. Never forget or doubt this.” Stiles ran to his dad’s lap and stayed there crying until he didn’t have tears anymore. When Noah was getting out of the room he heard Stiles saying “I love you too, dad.”. _

“Stiles.”

Stiles turned to see who was calling him and saw Melissa looking at him with her warm eyes. Claudia would never be replaced, but if there exists someone in this world close to a mom to him, it would be Melissa.

“Hey, Melissa.” He dried the tears. “I didn’t think you would come, but I'm glad you did.”

“So you are really moving out, hn?” She looked to his room empty behind him. “Do you want a sandwich? I had brought some cookies too.”

“Sure! Your cookies were the best.” He closed the door without looking again. “My dad called you?” They went downstairs.

“He wanted to let me know that you two are fine, just taking time for you… It’s true?”

“Yeah… Pretty much it is. Dad and Son time. Updating the relationship. You know… those things…” He grabbed his sandwich and bit. Normally he would love to talk, but not now, not about why he is leaving. 

“You don’t want to talk, I respect that. But, Stiles...” She took his hand on hers. “You’re like a son to me, do you know that, right? If you have to go, fine! But don’t forget that you have people that care about you here. I know that Scott-” Stiles interrupted her.

“Melissa, I love you. I know I should explain to you why I’m doing this. You deserve it. But I’m not ready to talk about it yet. We’re going to be fine. When we set down I’ll make sure to send you a letter, or an SMS.”

“If it’s what you want...”

“And about Scott…” He cleared his throat. Thinking about his best friend brings a bitter taste to his mouth. “If you could not tell him about me leaving, even if he asks about it. I know that I’m asking too much, but if he asks about it… Don’t tell him, ok.”

“Stiles…” She squeezed his hand.

"Please?"

“If it’s what you want.” She gave him a sad smile.

“Thanks.”

When his dad arrived from work Stiles was putting the last box on the Jeep. Noah had a friend in Sacramento. The man was the Sheriff and got Noah a job on the station, not really fancy, but it would do. They set everything there so quickly. In one week most of their things were already in an apartment in the other city. Just waiting for them to arrive and unpack the boxes. 

It would be a new life, for both of them. New air, new job, new house, and who knows... maybe new friends.

“This doesn’t need to be a goodbye, son. It could be just a see you soon… Do you know that, right?”

“Yeah… I'm just not sure if I want to see it soon for a while.” He looked at his dad uncertain. “That is it okay?”

“It is okay, kiddo.” 

They looked for the last time to the house where they lived for so many years and made so many moments. This doesn’t need to be a goodbye, but for now, it would be. He turned the car key and left the view of Beacon Hill behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuchi didn't have read this chapter yet, so probably it'll some issues, but I was too anxious to post... Sorry about that!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Blame me, people! I'm a lazy girl... Kuchi have already beta this chapter years ago...

In moments like that, Derek wished he wasn’t the Alpha. Indeed, he was not supposed to be an alpha, Laura was. She had trained since she was 8 years old for that, she would be a perfect successor to their mother. Even when it was just them, she was amazing. A leader, reliable, strong, a partner… 

And, like always, Derek failed her.

He let her go back to Beacon Hill alone. It didn’t matter that she had said she would resolve it alone. That he didn’t need to come back with her and see the ghosts of his past. But he should know better. He was her beta, it was his obligation to go with her, to have her back. But he just accepted the relief of not going back and seeing the house, the family he had killed. 

Then he felt the bond between them break. The air escaped from his lungs and didn’t return for a while. He didn’t even know how he left New York and arrived in Beacon Hills. His heart started to beat so painfully when he saw her body. For instant, the first thing he thought was to take his life, die with her. He couldn’t see sense in living without the only person that was important to him, his only family. 

He thought about going back to New York, trying to pretend that was not real, that he was just a 20-year-old living his ordinary life. But he knew that was impossible, so he did the only thing he could. He killed the monster that had killed Laura and took back the power of the Alpha.

The moment Derek decided to kill Peter and take the Alpha power, he knew what he had to do. Restore the Hale Pack. And for some insane reason, he really thought that it would work. 

But, again, everything went wrong. 

First his betas didn’t trust him and asked to leave to find another pack. As if Derek needed to know that he was a failure as Alpha. But he was trying, and trying meant that he knew he couldn’t hold them.

Then came Scott and Stiles’s betrayal. He cut all contact with them. How could he believe that Scott would see him as his Alpha? Scott had manipulated Derek to bite Gerard? Even knowing that Derek saw the bite as a gift, something important that you should give just to the people who want it and deserve it. And Stiles just let Scott do whatever he wanted. 

God, how could he be so stupid. Trust a bunch of teenagers. After everything they had experienced together, after every time they had saved each other’s life, he really thought that Stiles would feel like he was part of his pack, more than that, he thought about Stiles as a friend. But no, he was wrong, as always. 

It was his weakness, trust the wrong people. 

Even during their fight against the alpha pack, he didn’t hear a word from Stiles for months. Despite feeling let down, Derek could not avoid being worried about the boy. But he knew that if something was wrong Scott would say so. If Stiles didn’t want Derek in his life, then Derek would respect that. 

His relationship with Scott was complicated; he didn’t trust the teenager anymore, but he needed him to confront the Alpha Pack. Still, he tried to interact as little as possible with him, only what was entirely necessary. 

They finally took care of the Alpha Pack. Derek found out that Erica and Boyd had been caught by Gerard and held captive; when they escaped, they were caught by Deucalion. And for more than four months he thought that they had abandoned him, for more than four months he let them be tortured, without hope that they would be saved… He sighed.

At least now everything seemed to have calmed down. They found out that Cora was alive this entire time, with a pack in South America. When she heard about a Hale restoring the pack in Beacon Hills, she decided to go back to the city but was caught by the Alpha Pack. 

Derek let a tiny smile escape. Even after everything, he had his pack and his little sister again, he could make this work this time. And he would! But first, he had to go to South America and talk to the pack who had taken care of Cora, thank them, and who knows, maybe make an alliance. 

“Derek.”

Derek put the last piece of clothing inside the bag before turning to Erica and Boyd at the door, looking uneasily at him.

“Hey, come in.” 

He really wanted to make this right, and the first step was to be more receptive. Be someone his pack could rely on. It was difficult for him after such a long time, but they deserve that he, at least, tried.

“You already made your bag, hun.” Erica entered and brought Boyd by the hand with her. She cleared her throat sharply. “Derek, we wanted to know if Stiles… If he is fine.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow. 

“We… we tried to contact him, but he didn’t answer our messages.” She continued.

“I haven't heard from him for a while, but I don’t think there’s something wrong. He and Scott had-”  _ Betrayed me _ , Derek thought. His problems with them were his problems, he knew how much Erica liked Stiles, he wouldn’t jeopardize that. “They decided to get away from me.”

Erica and Boyd shuddered.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. It wasn’t an attack.” He approached them. The second step – a pack needs personal contact, mainly with the Alpha. He touched Erica and Boyd’s necks. They shivered at the touch but relaxed soon after. “I’m serious. I’m happy you both came back to me, that you decided to stay and give me another chance. I promise I’ll try… No, I promise I’m going to be the Alpha you deserve.”

It was possible to see their cheeks changing color. Derek wanted to stay and rebuild his bonds with them, but he knew it was necessary to go to the other pack. 

“So Stiles wasn’t mad at us?” Erica questioned. 

“I don’t think so. I’m sure the problem is with me, you are probably just suffering the consequences.” Erica and Boyd looked at each other, uncertainly. “I need to go now, but we can talk more… when I come back?”

“Sure.” They smiled at him. 

Derek took his bag and got out of the loft. Cora and Peter were already inside the car just waiting for him.

“Bring me some souvenirs,” Erica screamed from the window as she watched the car go.

“You really think he would forgive us so easily?” Boyd asked behind her.

“I don’t know. If it was me, I wouldn’t. But it’s Stiles, he is unpredictable.” She sat on the sofa. “But in any case, we should go to his house and ask him directly.”

“Why not? The worst thing he could do is close the door in our faces, right?” Her smile slipped for an instance.

The next morning they went to Stiles’s house to find it empty. Erica felt the tears come out without control.

“He hates us.” She fell on her knees.

“We don’t…” Boyd felt his throat burning. “We don’t know that yet.”

“HE HATES US! HE MUST! WE ABANDONED HIM TO THAT CRAZY BASTARD! WE…” Her voice lowered, “We let him down after he saved us.”

Boyd sniffed the air. And lowered his eyes.

“He left months ago…”

“You think Derek knows about it?” She dried her eyes and got up.

“Doesn’t seem so.” He started to walk away. “Let’s go.”

“We have to talk to him. Scott must know where he is. We can-” 

Boyd interrupted her. “If Stiles is mad with us to the point of moving away, Scott wouldn’t help us.” 

Erica seemed desolate. “So that’s it? We can’t even apologize?” Boyd stared at her. In the last months they had created a strong bond. They knew they were in love with each other, but had never talked about it. Before, because it did not make sense to talk about love when they could die at any moment and, now, because they were afraid to break the magic and find out it was just the fear of being captive that made them think that was love. And more than that, it doesn’t feel right to be happy when they didn’t know if Stiles was happy, if he was fine. 

“Melissa!” He said out of nowhere.

“What?”

“Melissa McCall. Scott’s mom. Maybe she can help us, at least she would know where the sheriff is, they’re friends.” She looked at him with hope. “She is a nurse at Beacon Hills Hospital.”

“What are we waiting for?” She grinned. “Let’s talk to her.”

The path to the Hospital was silent, the only thing Boyd could hear was Erica heart beating fast, anxious to arrive at the Hospital and have some answers. 

“Is that her?” Erica held his arm with force and with the other hand pointed to Melissa, who was leaving the Hospital. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“Mrs. McCall?” 

Melissa took her eyes off her purse; she was trying to find her car’s keys. “Just Melissa, please. And you two are?”

“Ah… We are… I’m Erica Reyes and he’s Vernon Boyd. We are friends of Scott and Stiles, from school. We were traveling and just arrived, we tried to contact the boys but didn’t find them.” Erica looked to Boyd and he nodded. “We went to Stiles’s House and saw that he had moved away, we don’t have his new number. So we thought about coming here and seeing if you know something...”

“You are werewolves, right?” They jumped, scared. “No need to be afraid. I found out a while ago about the supernatural world.” She smiled. “I think after some time you just know who is part of this world or not.” Melissa looked around. “So what really happened?”

“Ah…” Erica started, but Boyd got there first. 

“We were caught by Gerard Argent. Stiles tried to rescue us, but Gerard saw him and held him captive too. After some days, he distracted the goons and we escaped. We should have looked for help, to rescue him from there ASAP, but when we were in the preserve the Alpha Pack caught us before we could tell someone about him. Derek saved us three days ago.”

“Oh my…” Melissa covered her mouth and closed her eyes. The pieces started to fit. She looked at them. They were so young. To suffer because of a bunch of careless adults. “Was it Derek? Who bit you? He shouldn’t have involved children in his mess.”

“You’re wrong!” Boyd closed up his face. “It wasn’t his fault, he told us all the consequences, he asked if we wanted it and we accepted! It was our fault for running away, for not trusting him.” Erica looked at him and nodded.

“Ok… I’m not gonna argue about it.” 

“So? We told you what you wanted. Now, where is Stiles?” Erica asked, a bit desperate.

“It’s true he moved away after the captive thing, but I promised to not tell anyone about it, not even to my son.” Erica felt the warm tears come back. “When his father found him… that was the worst experience of my life. He was so hurt, there was so much blood covering him, it was awful. Noah didn’t leave his side for anything. After two weeks of searching this city upside down, to find Stiles like that broke him. He woke up two days after, he cried so loud the moment he saw he was safe, he didn’t stop saying sorry to his dad.” She chuckled sadly. “As if it was his fault he was held captive.” Melissa breathed in deeply. “I took my phone to call Scott. I hadn't gone home yet and hadn’t seen him. I wanted to give him the news. But when Stiles saw what I was going to do he asked me not to do it. He was in that basement for two weeks, scared and alone, and nobody went looking for him, nobody tried to rescue him. Not even Scott. That was when I noticed that in those two weeks that Stiles disappeared, Scott didn’t even seem worried about him, the only thing he could say was Allison, Allison, Allison. It was like a stab in my heart knowing that my son was so blind about this girl that he didn’t notice that his best friend, his brother, wasn’t there.” Melissa wiped her face and smiled shyly at them. “After three weeks he was at home and they decided to move on, nobody asked for him or cared if he was okay.” 

Erica hid her face in Boyd’s shoulder. 

“He asked me to not tell anyone where they are. He’s fine, I talk to him sometimes, he’s happy there.” Melissa found the car keys. “I’m sorry, I can see now what really happened, at least with you. But I’m not gonna jeopardize his happiness just so you can apologize.”

Melissa walked to her car, entered it, and drove away. 

“So he really hates us, hun.” Erica raised her face with her makeup smudged. She smiled sadly and Boyd wiped her tears. “It’s okay. It’s better like that. He’s safe and happy now, that’s what matters!”

“Let’s go.” Boyd took her hand in his and they walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, strawberries!  
> I hope everyone is safe, this coronavirus had spread around the world and are making so much disgrace.  
> If you could stay at home, do it! Protect yourself and the people around you!
> 
> Well, what do you think about this chapter? Had it answered some questions? Let me know what you think about it!
> 
> Thank everyone for the kudos, bookmarks, reviews, and views.


	4. chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sweeties <3
> 
> I don't have words to describe how I'm happy with the replies to the last post. They really made me more confident, and I want to give back in the best way I can.  
> I would like to thank DanteWolf, Dragonemperess, KaijuQueen, Dragonlord_fighting_titans, 9Volt, addictedtoreading, OnlyRightWhenImWrong, Aakamizu1023, Sanity_is_hard_to_keep, bfhme, Jluis, Jadehauch. You're amazing!!   
> And a special thanks to wam6996 for helping me editing this chapter! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :3 Hey, sweeties <3

Stiles was in his car for the last twenty minutes staring at the gates. He breathed deeply and held the steering wheel tightly. Anyone who knew Stiles before would say he was extroverted, ready to talk to anyone even if the person didn’t want to talk with him; but that was exactly the opposite of how he was feeling at that moment. He was not ready to interact with other people. He was not ready to involve himself and be hurt again. But confining himself inside of his room wasn’t an option. 

His eyes widened and he jumped when someone knocked on the window of his jeep. “Oh my god!” Stiles’ eyes widened. “Dude! Not cool!”

“Sorry, sorry.” The guy laughed. “It's just... You’ve been here for at least thirty minutes just staring at the gate. If you are not a student, I have to call the police.”

“What?” Stile took his bag from the passenger seat and got out of the car. “I’m Stiles, a new student. No need for the police, see?”

“Hi, Stiles, new student. I’m Davi, old student.” Davi wasn’t much taller than Stiles, but he had more muscles than a normal teenager should have, making Stiles feel smaller. The sun’s rays made his dark skin glow, and his face looked like it was carved out of marble. Stiles felt his own face heat up.

“Oh… Hi.” Stiles wasn’t sure of what to do. He breathed deeply. He had talked about it with his dad, about how he wasn’t comfortable to be himself again. He was afraid that people would just tolerate him again. What his dad said was bullshit.  _ Stiles, you’re so amazing, anyone that could be your friend would know that is a privilege. The people in Beacon Hills were idiots for not seeing this. _

“Davi!” Someone called from the gate.

“The class starts in 5. Are you coming?

“Yeah, sure.”

The school wasn’t so different from Beacon Hill High, and to be honest, neither did the people seem to be different. Stiles didn’t know if this would be good or not. Even after falling behind in so many classes because of everything that happened, Stiles could follow the class easily. 

He was wondering what he should do during lunch when someone stopped beside him.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Sarah Calton. You are Stiles, right? I saw you talking to my brother early.” The girl at his side was a black girl with large grey eyes, and she had side cut curly blue hair. That was definitely something Stiles hadn’t seen in Beacon Hills; there they were more normal, if normal could be used to describe anything in Beacon Hills. 

“Hey. What’s up?” 

“Do you want to eat with us? I swear we are really nice.” She said with a serious face. “I promise you’ll not feel more depressed than you are now.”

“What- I’m not depressed! I’m just… not so well?” Stiles scratched his scalp. He had cut his hair when he arrived in the city. New beginnings, new hair, or old hair, in this case. Whatever. He had cut his hair when his mother died and it felt right to cut it again now. “That would be nice. But I forgot to bring food, so I need to buy some.”

Davi had appeared from nowhere and put his arm on Sarah's shoulders. “Oh, you can eat ours! We always bring too much. Fast metabolism.” Davi blinked at Stiles like he was sharing some secret. The problem is that Stiles didn’t have any idea what it could be. “You already met my big sis. Let’s go, so I can introduce you to the rest of the group.”

"Yeah, Okay. Thanks for inviting me, dude."

"Don't worry, dude!" Davi gave Stiles a warm smile.

"Okay, you're both so cute, but you don't need to cry, dudes. I'm hungry, so shall we?" Sarah started to walk away. 

"Sarah, don't be jealous. I dare to say that Stiles will call you dude too." Davi smirked. "Come on!"

The cafeteria was crowded and loud like it would be in any other school. Stiles entered and nobody looked at him, it was like he had always been there. He sighed, relieved as he didn’t want to be that guy. The new weirdo guy.

At the table there were two more people that looked like Sarah and Davi. 

“They’re our cousins, Deya and Luis. Deya is in first year, and Luis is in the same year as us, but is too cool to sit with his own family.” Davi said, looking accusingly to Luis. “But today, it’s a special occasion.” Davi smiled at Stiles while Luis gave him a fake smile. 

They weren’t lying when they said they eat a lot. It was a banquet. Stiles looked around, but the people weren't looking at them, probably they were already used to it.

“So, Stiles,” Sarah called him. “where did you come from?”

“Beacon Hills.”

“That isn’t so far from here. Why did you decide to move?” Deya asked.

“My dad switched jobs. He wanted new surroundings. He's a deputy.”

“Oh, so cool! Our mom is the mayor. They probably know each other by now.” Davi said and handed a plate of food to Stiles.

“Probably…” 

“And you, Stiles?” Sarah was looking at him, she barely touched her own food. “Didn’t you have friends, someone you could have left behind, another... family?”

“What’s this? An interrogation?”

“Oh my god! Guys, why are you always like this?” Luis rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, Stiles. They are just too excited to meet a new friend.”

“Sorry, Stiles.” The three said together, but Sarah didn’t look sad at all.

“Yeah… sure.”

The rest of the lunch Stiles passed in silence while the family spoke about trivia. Stiles didn't think that he would fit in so fast, he was prepared to be alone for at least a month or until some group work. He wasn’t ready to become friends with anyone. To be honest, he didn’t even know if he wanted that, but he also didn’t want to be alone for the rest of his school days. 

Sarah and Luis had some classes with him, while Davi had almost all of them. He followed Stiles everywhere, talking nonsense, even when Stiles didn’t say anything. Stiles wondered if he had been like that with Scott and if because of that they…  _ Nope. Stop that now! We are not going down the guilty victim’s path. Nun-hun. _ Stiles thought, putting the books inside his bag. 

“Stiles!” Davi approached him at the end of the class.

“Davi…”

“I was wondering if you could help me get some books at the library.”

“Can’t you ask one of your family?”

“They’re already gone. Those idiots… I have a list of the books everyone wants, but only two hands.”

“Unh… I don’t know. I really need to go home.”

“Come on, dude. I promise it’ll be fast.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Stiles wasn’t paying attention to the way to the library. So when he found himself being pushed into an empty class, he couldn’t avoid feeling fearful. But his heart came back to normal when he saw Calton’s family inside the class.

“I thought Davi had said you had already gone home.”

“Oh no, he was wrong.” Sarah said. She was sitting in the professor’s chair. “Silly Davi.”

“Is this some prank because I’m the new guy? If it is was, can we do this fast? I really need to go home.”

“Why do you think this is a prank?” 

“I don’t know.” Stiles looked around, seeing them around him. “Maybe because you are all surrounding me and giving a creepy vibe now.”

He didn’t want to be the new guy. But, as always, nothing went as he wanted. He would just accept whatever they wanted to do with him and then just go on with his life. If he was the new target, he would deal with it. But he just wanted to go home and be alone now.

“Can I sit?” Stiles pointed to the chair in front of the professor’s table.

“Feel free!” Sarah answered.

When he was sitting Sarah changed the color of her eyes to a vivid yellow. Stiles lifted one eyebrow. So it was that. He felt his heart miss one beat but didn’t let the panic control him. Sarah kept glaring at him with her shining eyes.

“You know, Stiles…” Sarah rested her chin in her hands, “That wasn’t the reaction we would expect from someone who didn’t know about werewolves.” 

“Werewolves?” He knew it was impossible to lie to them. His heart started to beat so fast that he could hear it, despite his lack of super wolf hearing. He had run away from Beacon Hills to be as farther from the supernatural world as possible. Just to enter another supernatural world.

“You came to our city two weeks ago. My little brother here,” Sarah pointed to Davi, and he waved at him, “saw you moving to our territory. You must know that we needed to check, just to be safe. And to our surprise, we found a human smelling like a werewolf.”

Stiles couldn’t help being afraid. He was surrounded by two strange werewolves, and they seemed to be threatening him.

“Our conclusion was, you were a werewolf and somehow managed to become human, or you came from a pack. And between us…” she leaned close, “the last one made more sense, right?” Sarah smirked. “Then, you appear in our school today. First our territory, now our school. Couldn’t be a just coincidence, could it? But now you only smell like fear.” She sniffed, “Human’s fear. So... we want to know exactly what you want here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the last "chapter", I pretend to delete it next week, so as not to hinder the flow of the story. I just want to let people who reply see my answers. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it!   
> and   
> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
